


Promenade Adventures

by allillme



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allillme/pseuds/allillme
Summary: Ralsei gets fucking BUZUNGLED
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Promenade Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://www.reddit.com/user/Zixzs/comments/lxv0n5/prom_f_l_u_f_f_ralsei/
> 
> yikes, don't read this lol

“What? No, it's not an _actual_ ritual, dude,” said Susie, not knowing whether to laugh or to continue her attempt at describing the Lightner event they were about to attend. As The Fun Gang approached the school entrance, Susie decided to finally explain to the newcomer what they we’re getting into.

“The prom’s just a dumb tradition we have at the end of the year. There’s no grand meaning to it, or anything.”

“I see...” replied Ralsei scratching his head. “Hey, are you sure my outfit’s appropriate? I have formal robes back home I could have worn.” Kris’ old, gray suit they used to wear attending church fit Ralsei surprisingly well. Despite his friends jokingly urging him otherwise, he decided not to arrive with the top hat.

“Dude, it’s a dance. You’re not gonna be casting spells for any reason... Unless you want to.”

Kris lightly chuckled at how obviously Ralsei’s expression indicated he was taking Susie seriously. On one hand it was amusing to him, but on the other, they could sympathize with him for not knowing what to do in such a foreign place.

“Just relax and have fun, you’ll be fine. And make sure to drink the punch, it’ll make the dancing easier.” Susie’s grinned with the last statement. “Wait, what’s pun—?” She swung the doors open before Ralsei could finish. They were greeted with multicolor lights, cheap plastic decorations, obnoxious music, and sweaty teenagers in a cramped cafeteria. “Ahh, just like last year.” said Susie, as she immediately strode off to the snack table.

The atmosphere was much more chaotic than Ralsei had anticipated. Most of the people around him looked older and/or taller, making him feel even more out of place than he initially did. “So now what? Are we supposed to dance?” asked Ralsei nervously staring at the erratic adolescents on the dance floor.

“Not unless you’re really bored.” replied Kris. “If we got here at the right time, they should be playing a Waltz in about ten minutes. Do you know how to do a basic box step?”

“No, I’ve..." Ralsei decided at the last second not to count dancing with his dummy as dancing with another real person, "I've never danced with anyone before.”

“It’s really simple. Here I’ll show you.” Kris could tell Ralsei was nervous by his expression. He’d have preferred to teach him at home, but time simply had not permitted due to Susie’s outfit shenanigans. Despite Susie’s protests, Kris’ mother refused to allow her to attend her senior prom in a sub-optimal dress. “So what if there’s a few holes and tears?” resulted in Toriel’s last minute scramble to to fit Susie into one of her old dresses.

Kris carefully guided him with their hands, “So, right hand on my shoulder blade, my left hand on your shoulder. Now take my right hand. Good. This is how you’ll hold Susie, got it?” Ralsei gave an uncertain “Okay.”

“Step forward with your left foot. Now slide your right foot to my left...” For the next two minutes they practiced by the entrance with mild success. Despite stumbling and stepping in the wrong direction a few times, Ralsei seemed to have solid grasp of what he was supposed to do. "The Waltz is three-four time, so you count the steps in three parts, if that makes sense. One, two, three, one, two, three..." Kris counted to the movement of their feet. The incongruence of their slow dancing along with the techno music in the background may have been an added difficulty.

“That’s pretty much it. Just try not to move like a robot. That’s how most people dance when they start out. Remember, dancing is an art, not a science.” Kris added a smile at the end with the hope that they weren't discouraging him.

"Well, I really appreciate the help. When Susie asked me to be her partner, I was quite surprised. She didn’t seem like the type to enjoy dancing.”

“She’s been looking forward to this all year. I’m pretty sure the Waltz is her favorite dance.” Kris subtly glanced around them to determine if Susie was in earshot, then pulled in slightly closer. “She even came over a few times asking to help her with the dance to make sure she had it down.”

A slight, pink tint emerged on Ralsei’s cheeks. “You mean she practiced for this?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Suddenly, _“Ralsei!”_

He whipped around to see Susie behind a long table by the side wall. She was beckoning with a sly grin on her face. “One minute, Kris.”

Susie pulled him in close, “Hey, the Waltz is gonna start in like three minutes. I gotta tell you about our greatest tradition we have here in the Light World. Fruit punch!” She exclaimed, revealing a large bowl of red liquid behind her. They way she flamboyantly modeled the bowl with her arms made it seem like she believed it was the elixir of life.

“O-okay. What’s it for?”

Kris reminded her be accommodating to how little Ralsei knew about modern Lightner tradition, but sometimes he was simply was too amusing. “It’s for drinking, genius. Here, take this cup, I’ll poor you some.”

“Didn’t you say earlier this would make it easier to dance?” Ralsei asked as she poured his beverage. “How does that work?”

“Some would say it has magical powers." she said with a mischievous grin, "C’mon, drink up.”

  
...

  
The Waltz had finished and Kris emerged from their usual prom hiding place. Almost immediately upon showing himself, they were assaulted by Susie, nearly getting rammed into due to what seemed like sheer panic.

“What the hell, man?! I’ve been trying to find you.” She said, bent over with her palms on her knees and breathing heavily.

“Jesus, are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I messed up hardcore. I gave Ralsei spiked punch and now he’s losing it.”

Kris blinked at her. After pausing a for a moment, Kris spoke, trying to quell the disappointment in their voice as best they could, “Okay firstly, why’d you do that? As far as we know this is probably his first experience with alcohol. Secondly, what do you mean ‘losing it’? Where is he?”

“Outside, by the entrance.”

“You mean you just left him there?”

“Wha— I... Come on, just follow me!”

Ralsei was indeed by the entrance, fast asleep sitting against the wall by the front doors. His blazer and glasses had come off and his fur was quite disheveled, lips parted and drooling. Other than that, he looked quite peaceful, contrary to the urgency Susie displayed.

“How much punch did he have?”

“Only like two cups. He did ask for the second one, to be fair.” She said, trying to absolve at least a little guilt.

Ralsei jerked awake from Kris gently kicking his shoe. After rubbing his eyes and squinting, he recognized the two in front of him, "Oh, my friends!" he exclaimed while violently forcing himself to a standing position... and failing. The goat had barely saved himself from face-planting on the grass. It was truly a sight to behold. Susie felt utterly awful. It was never her intention to inebriate her friend to this level, she just wanted him to have fun.

Kris rushed to his assistance preferring he'd not hurt himself, "Hey, hey, settle down! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm g—, I'm fine, haha," His slurred speech seemed to indicate otherwise. "We— aren't are we gonna dance some more, Susie?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"No, we're done for tonight, buddy." said Kris. "Susie, what happened?"

"Well, ummm. He— I..." The words escaped her. She felt like a child trying to confess breaking a vase to her parents. "I casted s-spells!" Ralsei interrupted along with a dramatic flourish of his hands and a goofily sinister smile on his face. Susie immediately blurted out, "HE DID NOT CAST ANY SPELLS!" She was worried Kris trust the words of the victim of spiked fruit punch rather than the spiker herself. "He just got a little crazy on the dance floor, that's all. He also really, really wanted the other students to drink the punch. He wasn't about to die or anything, I was just worried he get like... Broken or something. I don't know."

"Alright," replied Kris as they helped Ralsei slip on his glasses and blazer. "We should probably get him to bed. I don't want my mom to see him like this though." Susie silently stood next to Ralsei. She knew he would be fine, but she felt like she had injured helpless puppy. He seemed to be having fun regardless. "Should we take him back to the Dark World?" Kris said trying to come up with at least some kind of plan.

"No!" Susie spoke up, cursing herself for her unintentionally loud volume. "Er, I mean... I don't want him leave him alone in this state. What if he hurts himself?"

"You could just go with him," replied Kris. "I have to get back to my mom's by 8:30, I'll just tell her you guys decided to sleepover at someone else's." Susie looked dismayed, "But that'll make us look like total assholes."

"Either that or, tuck him in bed in his castle, then come back and I can say he wasn't feeling well. Or we could go home and you would have to explain what you did."

"Guuuys, I'm tired and I need to pee!" whined Ralsei, feeling left out of the conversation. "It's really okay with you if I stay with him at his castle?" Susie asked carefully. "It's fine," said Kris as they helped Ralsei up. A shaky "W-woah," left him as found his balance. "Just give him lots of water, alright? Also, hold his ears back if he vomits." they said as they handed the stumbling payload over to Susie. "Hey, thanks a lot. I seriously thought I was boned." There wasn't a single hint of sarcasm in her voice, at least none that Kris could detect. "Sure thing. I'll see you soon."

"Wait, we're leaving? Oh, BYE KRIS!" yelled Ralsei a little too loudly next to Susie's head making her wince. "Shhhh, alright buddy, let's get you home."

The trek into the school supply closet, through the cliffs, and through castle town was a surprisingly quiet one, aside from some incoherent mumblings from Susie's not-so-dancing partner. When they arrived at the at the castle doors, Ralsei suddenly softly requested, "Hey, suz... Can you carry me to bed?"

Susie blinked. The unexpected nickname caught her off guard; she had never been addressed by any sort of nickname by Ralsei before. "Uhh... Sure, why not?" Picking up the goat had given Susie an idea of why her plan had gone downhill so easily. He couldn't have weighed more than one hundred twenty pounds. Still, she didn't remember pouring much into the punch bowl. Perhaps Darkners were simply less tolerant to the effects of alcohol? She contemplated these things walking through the dim halls of the castle, until her thoughts were interrupted by soft cooing. Looking down, she saw Ralsei on the brink of falling asleep. His eyes were closed, barely smiling. He just looked so... tranquil.

Regardless of his pitiful weight, Susie still carried up the stairs him as if he were made of glass. Though Ralsei was a prince, she was still astonished at the size of his bedroom. With the deliberateness of a surgeon, she placed the cargo on the bed and swept the covers over him. She stared at him for a few seconds, and maybe a few too many more seconds. "'Night, buddy."


End file.
